


This Kind of Future

by MemoriesofKpop



Series: This Kind of Future [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), carat - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Breakup, F/M, This Kind of Future, What Kind of Future, jihoon angst, seventeen angst, woozi angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofKpop/pseuds/MemoriesofKpop
Summary: || Based on the song What Kind of Future by Woozi ||As she left, he couldn't help but wonder about their happy ending.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Series: This Kind of Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699213
Kudos: 5





	1. Want.

He didn’t want this. He couldn’t have wanted this. 

“Wait! Please…. Please don’t leave me too…” Jihoon pleaded as his knees hit the hardwood floor. She glanced back at his broken figure before facing the front door once more. She shook her head as her hand grasped onto the cold metal doorknob. All she could do was keep her head down and take deep breaths. 

“Jihoon… I can’t do this anymore. I need to live for myself too…” she confessed with a tremble in her voice. She forced herself to speak out even though she knew better than to trust her own voice at this moment. 

“We can work through this, I promise!” Jihoon cried out desperately. Please…don’t go.

“No… no we can’t. We have tried and it’s not the same anymore. I’m sorry…” she responded. Her hand moved once more and pulled on the large wooden object before her. A cold breeze slammed into her warm body, causing an instant shiver to travel throughout her.

“What about our whole future together we planned together?! We swore we would stand by one another… always… do I mean so little to you that you can’t even stay with me…?” his voice softening, breaking as more thoughts flooded into his mind.

She hesitated to move despite her body beginning to shake from the cold. Or perhaps it trembled from the way she tried to hide her sobs from the man she loved that sat just a few feet away. She couldn’t tell. With a deep breath to calm her racing nerves, she took a step out into the cold and ever so gently closed the door behind her. The soft click of the knob being let go echoed in the silent room that surrounded him. 

A piercing cry escaped his throat as the tears that blinded him began to fall. His body no longer felt like his own. His soul in utter defeat. He knew he couldn’t chase after her no matter how desperately his legs wanted to run. This was it. This was the end of them. But he didn’t want it.

A fit of rage coursed through him as he swiped the vase full of dead roses that sat atop the dark coffee table for well over two weeks now. He didn’t care that the shattered pieces of glass flooded the whole room, reaching places even he didn’t recognize. He didn’t care that the water that had turned slightly golden was not only spilled all over the table they used to share laughs around, but also on the cold floor that held him to reality. 

His head was spinning as his thoughts ran laps in his pounding brain. With a quick shove, he pushed the table further away from him. He didn’t want any of it anymore. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want to be reminded of when they were happy. He didn’t want to be reminded of her. 

Jihoon stood up quickly only to wobble a bit as the feeling of light-headedness consumed him. He fought it with all he had and took a step towards their once shared room. However, with that single step towards his future, he crumpled to the floor in pain. Blood began to spill from his bare feet that now enveloped several small pieces of glass. His tears fell onto his open wounds, causing the blood that pooled around each piece to run down and hit the floor. 

He didn’t want it. He didn’t want any of it anymore. He didn’t want the soft touch of her hand on his cheek that so easily calmed him. He didn’t want the endless laughs and shared warmth on cold nights. He didn’t want those days full of adventure. He didn’t want to see those eyes full of awe each time he ran a new song past her. He didn’t want to remember the way her delicate hands perfectly laced into his on their night strolls. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He didn’t want any of it anymore. 

But he wanted her.


	2. The Thoughts of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Based on the song What Kind of Future by Woozi ||

Days, weeks, months.

Everything had been a blur and he no longer cared for the time.

Jihoon glanced around the room as he sat alone on the right side of the bed. The curtains remained drawn, preventing most of the sunlight from warming the room. However, there was a sliver of light that peeked beyond the heavy fabric, providing just enough light for him to make out each object in the room.

A lamp stood by the dresser, cold from the lack of use. A closet door beside the tall item, left slightly ajar, revealing some empty hangers that once had a purpose. The TV just to the right of the door that leads to the outside world, hot to the touch from constantly projecting the images into the dark room whether he was awake or not. A picture of them when they were happy sat on the bedside table beside the large bed.

He hated her. But he longed to see her.

Jihoon wasn’t able to get himself to remove the picture no matter how hard he tried. He simply stared at the picture of her day in and day out until his hours merged and any sense of time was lost. Each time he woke, he was filled with disappointment and sorrow instead of relief. Relief that everything was over and that it was okay to move on.

He didn’t want to see her. But he missed her.

He didn’t want to think of her. But she wouldn’t leave his mind.

These overwhelming feelings did nothing but confuse him. How was he supposed to feel? What was he supposed to do?

Days, weeks, months.

Dreams of them together again constantly tortured him. In those escapes from reality, he was able to see her smiling face. They were able to talk and a sense of security filled him. Each time he woke, he did nothing but wish he could turn back time to make it all better. He pleaded and prayed for answers to his selfish questions. Were they not supposed to have their happy ending with a bright future together? If he were to see her once more, to feel her warmth once more, would he finally be able to let her go like she did him? He didn’t know.

The scene of the night she left played over and over again in his mind. Scoffing at the memory, Jihoon looked away from her figure enclosed by the wooden frame on the nightstand. There were days he swore he would wait for her. But he knew that she would never come. His desperate pleas rang in his ears as if the words were not his own. “How stupid could I be…” he murmured to himself.

Days, weeks, months.

Now able to face the world a little more, Jihoon took the time to let the warmth of the sun replace the warmth of her touch. He wanted to forget but he also wanted to remember. He feared for if he were to forget about her and himself, as if nothing was wrong, he would confirm that they did not have a future together– that they do not have a future together.

He sighed.

Who was he kidding? He had always known they never had a future together. He had known they would walk different paths despite feeling the soft touch of her hands on his cheek. Despite her calming presence and her sweet laugh. Despite the shared warmth on those cold nights and days full of adventure. Despite her awe-filled eyes as she happily listened to the melodies that flowed from his very fingertips. Despite the way his hand fit perfectly in hers. Despite it all…

This was their kind of future.


End file.
